1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a coring system considering a tilt of a coring part and a method of compensating for depth of a coring part using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been developed many coring rigs for studying underground resources or observing the history and the environmental change of the earth.
Most coring rigs place a coring part with a core for carrying an object to be cored, on the bottom of the sea or the bottom of a river and then insert it into a sediment, using the gravity etc. When the coring part is inserted in the sediment, some of the sediment comes into the core, and a sample of the sediment is obtained by returning the coring part.
However, because the coring part is inserted deep in the bottom of the sea or the bottom of a river in most cases of coring, there is a problem in that it is difficult to know whether the coring part is inserted in a sediment while keeping vertical.
When a coring part is not vertically inserted in a sediment, there is a problem in that the position (depth) of the expected sample in the sediment and the position (depth) of the actually obtained sample in the sediment become different.
FIG. 1 shows a case when a coring part is accurately inserted in a sediment while keeping vertical and FIG. 2 shows a case when a coring part is inaccurately inserted at a angle in the bottom of the sea.
When samples with the same length of the sediment are picked in the core of the coring part, the coring of FIG. 1 and the coring of FIG. 2 are made at different depths.
When coring is performed at an angle, as in FIG. 2, however, the existing coring systems cannot compensate for the error to the actual depth.